


All Work and No Play

by ElZacharie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York comes home to find a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rangerofdiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/gifts).



> Ange sent me an ask about York coming home to find North getting Carolina off on the couch and I wrote this while I had the post limit

As it turned out, working legally was worse than York had always assumed it to be. Setting up shop as a locksmith was fun at first, until he was forced to stay at work longer and longer hours, dealing with idiots with holographic locks or employees who had no idea what proper work was and expected a paycheck despite it all. He got home long after midnight, when both of his spouses were fast asleep and in no mood to be woken up to help him work off his frustration.

So it was a bit of an understatement to say that he was surprised when he found North and Carolina on the couch, three fingers inside her.

York was thankful he didn't make a lot of noise coming in; he was angled in just the right way that he had the perfect view of what was going on, but they had no idea he was home.

Carolina was dressed in her pet gear, ginger cat ears on her head, a plug with a tail attached to it peaking from between her legs, and a matching set of teal lingerie that she knew drove York crazy. Around her neck was a yellow bow with a large bell attached to it, jingling with every little motion. Her bra was unclasped and sliding off her shoulder, revealing one swollen nipple and a breast full of hickies. North sat next to her, hand shoved into her underwear.

"That's my pretty kitty," North purred, barely audible over Carolina's mewls and yowls. "Daddy's got you. Daddy will make it all better."

York gulped and pressed against the wall, cupping his growing erection through his pants. He rarely ever got to see his husband and wife pay attention to each other; he knew they enjoyed being sexual with each other, but, if York was in the picture, would immediately shift their attention to him, no matter how much he wanted to watch.

"I bet you can't wait for your owner to come home, huh? Daddy's cock is good, but the kitten wants to be bred by her owner. I wouldn't have it any other way-- I'd love to see him fill you up with a litter..."

The locksmith had to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning, hurriedly shoving his other hand into his pants and jacking himself off. North was always the best at dirty talk, helping York realize fetishes he'd never realized he'd had.

"Please!" Carolina sobbed as North ran a thumb over her clit. "I want master inside me! Right now!"

"Master's not here right now, kitty. But you'll be a good little girl and wait til he comes home and fucks you to cum, won't you? Or maybe he's in the foyer right now, listening to you moan like the whore you are? I bet he is-- you know he loves to tease you."

Oh fuck; North knew he was home. Asshole must've heard the door unlock, or knew that this was the time that he got home.

North hummed and Carolina let out a shaky sob as he pulled his fingers out of her. "I bet he is teasing you right now. He'd loved to see his daddy fuck his kitty, wouldn't he? Oh, if only he would _come on out_..."

"You son of a bitch," York breathed, removing his hand and stepping out into the foyer.

Carolina was even more disheveled from up close; her hair was splayed out all of the back of the couch, covered in sweat, and her upper body was covered in new hickies. Her panties were completely soaked through, and York figured she must've cum at least once before. When she saw him, she gave a pathetic mewl, raising her hips just barely.

"I think the kitty wants her master to give her some attention, baby," North winked, making himself comfortable against the armrest as he jerked himself off. "You should give it to her. She's been waiting a while now."

He didn't need anymore goading than that; York shoved his pants around his ankles and nearly tore off Carolina's underwear, sliding into her heat with wonderful ease. Carolina howled as she was finally penetrated properly, wrapping her arms and legs around his body to keep him close.

Neither of them lasted long-- Carolina was over the edge in a few minutes, and York followed almost immediately after, biting a hickey into an unmarked shoulder. As he pulled out of his wife, he could vaguely hear North orgasm and clean himself up.

"So, what was the occassion?" York panted, crawling into Carolina's lap and curling into her.

"Nothing much-- Lina was getting lonely, so I thought I'd help her out," was all North said, a wide smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> dickrector.tumblr.com


End file.
